


Something Out Of A Fairy Tale

by nocturneFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ball dancing, Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I blame taylor swift and shakespeare, Linhardt and Caspar make a cameo, M/M, Moonlight is involved, No Spoilers, Spoilers for their A+ support, Waltzing, are there even any spoilers other than that??, awkward confessions, fairytale allusions, fancy waltz terms, fluffy fluff fluff, just checked there arent any, no beta we die like Glenn, seeee I can be nice, this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneFlowers/pseuds/nocturneFlowers
Summary: Hubert and Ferdinand dance and reminisce.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 56





	Something Out Of A Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Shakespeare and Taylor Swift for this.
> 
> "The moon's an arrant thief, And her pale fire she snatches from the sun." - William Shakespeare, Timon of Athens
> 
> (Ft. Lines From Their A+ Support)

  
"Can I have this dance?" Says a familiar voice by Hubert's side, and turning, he says all he has to say by taking the hand outstretched before him.

In another time, he would have turned and scoffed at that hand, walked away from that person, and stewed in a corner about how much he loathed him. In fact, he had - In a time far past, but not quite.

"Where might you be at this moment, my friend?" Ferdinand prods gently, and Hubert takes his jest with as much grace as he could offer - By sweeping Ferdinand into a spin and silencing him with a toss followed by a dip. "If not here, then where else?" He teases, as they ease back into the normal steps, Ferdinand huffing gently with amusement. Front, back, a step to the side - Hands clasped as they went through the rises and falls of a regular chassé.

In another time, their roles had been reversed, and Ferdinand had laughed whilst Hubert had scowled. They had spoken then, though with more vitriol in both their words and their actions. Spins done to torment, dips with the intention to threaten - Though Hubert doubted Ferdinand remembered them as such, as did he, after all. 

"Outside, avoiding the festivities as per usual, whilst I dance alone like a fool as I hallucinate your presence due to the amount of wine I've ingested." Ferdinand moves then, stepping backward as he raises Hubert's arm, swiftly moving then twirling himself into the lead. Then, a swift tilt into a gentle sway, hands clasped together as their arms formed a sort of tilted cross, whilst Hubert drawled with barely concealed amusement. "Would that not be detrimental to your goal of being the 'noblest of nobles'? Drunken shenanigans are quite the opposite of what the noble standard entails after all."

In another time, Ferdinand would have blushed and scrambled, in another time he would have been in the leading position from the start yet unaware of how he was the one being led - The follow masquerading as the lead, though not for lack of ability, rather, a lack of awareness, if you will.

"It is, is it not? Then it is good that you are truly here with me." Ferdinand retorts, eyes twinkling as he leads Hubert into a drag and a turn, who fumbles through the latter as Ferdinand quite literally dragged him to it. For all those around them, it was both a funny and intimidating sight - The Two Jewels of the Empire, known for the blood on their hands, and the power by their feet, dancing and twirling with laughter in every rise and fall of their step.

In another time, all those that watched them feared that they would soon squabble - Legs tangling up as one stepped on the other's foot out of pettiness one too many times, arms flailing, and catching on all unfortunate passerbys as they flopped unceremoniously to the ground. Thankfully, such had not occured, though they had ended up squabbling later still, much to the unfortunate pair beside them, one such Linhardt and Caspar, who then promptly abandoned the festivities due to them being "Noisy." as the former had promptly and bluntly replied to Ferdinand's inquiry regarding their leave.

Rise, then fall, then step, and step - Two steps forward and one step back, always in tune, following a rhythm that all could see but none could hear. There was poetry in their every step, some form of beauty in the way that their dance reflected the history which had bonded them so:

Two steps forward and one step back, an invitation to tea and a table for two, but coffee replaced the other brew. Two steps forward, then one step back, their differences remedied by their similarities, promises of compliments written on paper, then came a wall, dark and leering. Two steps forward - But then- Awkward laughter by a closed door, the scent of tea and coffee, yet untouched, unbrewed, untasted but loved nonetheless (" Is it a gift? Perhaps for someone you fancy?" "A gift, yes, for you."), awkward laughter and bumbling reciprocation ("For me? Are you certain? I would hate to deprive the intended recipient of such a fine tea." "That would be difficult to do, since I bought it with you in mind.")-

Two steps forward, but there were no steps back, and they slowly moved away from the center of the dance floor, the music leading them away from the other dancers, fluttering oranges and reds moving alongside a curtain of darkness towards and away from the fray - Mesmerizing, for those few who could spare a glance; A scene straight out of the most beautiful of fairytales;

The beauty and the beast, the prime minister with his charm and wit, beauty and grace flaunted in his every step and in the very twirl of his lance, and the spymaster, brutal and deadly in every way, the emperor's shadow with bloodied hands and a stream of bodies in his wake-

Rapunzel and her stranger, orange hair fluttering in the breeze as catlike steps followed along with obvious mirth as they crossed the halls of dancers like flowers upon fields of jewel tones and soft pastels-

Persephone and Hades, fingers dripping with pomegranate juice, and the underworld's evergreen chill, that longing for summer and loving for winter that holds both magic and nature together like how ice so cold it burnt all who laid hands upon it-

Like the two jewels of the empire, the ruby who shined bright with passion, purity, and the ideal of nobility, and the obsidian, volcanic in power and dark as shadow, said to cleanse the world of all the dared stain it, the very image of fortitude and intelligence in its glory.

A rise and a fall, their steps echoing across the empty hall, like the notes of a long forgotten yet loved lullaby, and those of an entirely new aria, bright and promising, dancing still as they departed to the gardens, alone save for the moon and the starless sky. In darkness and light, the secretive mage, and the honest knight, dancing together in the chill of the night.

"I suppose I am quite fond of you." Hubert whispers at some point, disturbing the stillness that has settled over them. "Suppose? You should not jest! My poor heart cannot take such things." Ferdinand giggles, his voice soft like tinkling bells upon Hubert's ears, usually a sound that he would not be fond of, as it sounded much too bright and high for his liking, from Ferdinand it sounded like light to Hubert's ears. And as the shadows cling only to the light, willing to be vanquished if only to revel in it for but a moment, so did Hubert.

"I am quite familiar with what your poor heart can and cannot take, its acquaintance has been something I have favored for quite a while after all." Hubert smiles, and Ferdinand felt his heart melt, and the softness of the moment overtook the darkness that swelled from beyond the reaches of the moon's pale light.

"If you have favored its acquaintance so, then let me show you how much it has favored yours." Ferdinand says, the words like a prayer upon his lips as he gently moves closer to Hubert, whose very smile felt like a prayer, a veneration to the very words that he had spoken. 

"Show me."

And when the clock reached midnight, so did they meet in the middle, a chorus of the unsaid whispered in the way they moves, hands ungloved and light against the other's, and the moon shining still above them, painting them in her light as if they were mere figures of her creation; The arrant thief of the night stealing away the image of two once-unlikely lovers and replacing them with that of a dream's.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like writing a Persephone and Hades AU, can you tell? 
> 
> Haunt me over at nocturneflowers.tumblr.com where all I do is scream and write.


End file.
